Current techniques for manufacturing silicon, micromechanical parts allow the verticality of the sides of the parts to be sufficiently well controlled for the part to be used as a timepiece mechanism component. However, it remains very difficult to manufacture multi-level parts from a single silicon wafer, using current techniques.
An alternative method of producing multi-level parts is proposed here. This method discloses how to obtain multi-level, silicon parts solely from single level silicon parts using current methods.